Creatures
Regular Mobs Named Mobs Boss Mobs The Abyssal Remnant A grotesque serpent-like monstrosity that makes it's lair in the abandoned sewer tunnels beneath the nameless city. The final boss of the Dregs dungeon. Whatever this thing is, it's clearly not natural. Hrungnir of the Frost Bonus Boss: Despite being a major boss (to the point there's an achievement for defeating him), he's not tied to the "main quest" in any way, unlike any of the other major boss characters. The Witch-Queen of Lemuria The Queen of the Lemurians who fled the destruction of their continent and sought refuge in the land of the Giant-Kings. Although she and her people initially co-existed peacefully with the Giant-Kings, the two races eventually went to war due to continued unchecked human immigration. Her mask is one of the six artifacts necessary to create the magical keystone needed to break the curse of the serpent bracelet and escape the Exiled Lands. The destruction of Lemuria and the war with the Giant-Kings happened ages ago, yet the Witch-Queen is still alive and rules from her palace in the jungle. It turns out she's actually a spirit possessing a human host. In fact she is 700 years old. Her original human body is long gone; now she's a spirit inhabiting her mask that takes over the body of whoever puts it on. At the moment her current host is Razma of Shem. The Kinscourge/Tyros the Deathbringer He was the leader of the Giant-Kings armies during the war between them and the humans, but defected to the humans' side and became the leader of their armies after falling in love with the daughter of the Witch-Queen of Lemuria. He's the son of the Priestking and an unnamed human woman, making him half Giant-king and half human. He stands a good couple of feet taller than even the largest human in the game. The Priestking used the Diadem of the Giant-Kings to curse him with eternal life of undeath after being killed by him on the battlefield. Same as the Witch Queen of Lemuria he is roughly 700 years old. Killed his father, the Priestking, on the field of battle at the end of the war between the Giant-kings and the humans. The Barrow King The undead form of the Priestking who once ruled the Exiled Lands as part of the Triumvirate, alongside Warmaker Klael and the Archivist. Unlike his fellow Giant-Kings, Klael and the Archivist, the Barrow King is either a mindless undead or simply not in the mood to mince words with a petty human, and will attack you on sight. He can be found in his tomb in the northwest near the Mounds of the Dead, and possesses the Diadem of the Giant-Kings, one of the six artifacts needed to break the curse of the serpent bracelet and escape the Exiled Lands. The Undead Dragon The reanimated skeleton of a dragon found inside the arena dungeon. Seems to have the most hit points of any enemy in the game. Since the area it's fought in is technically part of the overworld, it's the one boss in the game that you can kill by summoning an avatar of a god to crush it. The Degenerate He's the leader of the last remnant of the Serpentmen of Atlantis, who fled to the Exiled Lands after their defeat at the hands of Kull the Conqueror.After realizing that his race was doomed to extinction due to lacking the genetic diversity required to repopulate, he decided to manipulate events to ensure that the Giant-Kings and Lemurian humans were destroyed along with him. He sits on his throne behind an impenetrable energy barrier while sending waves of Serpentmen to fight you. Once you take out all his minions and he's forced to fight you himself, he turns out to be a fairly easy opponent. The Mummy of the Ring He's mentioned as a final boss battle in the game's journey milestones, but doesn't actually appear in the game. Category:NPC